Tag
by doglover11
Summary: Littlefoot gets hurt while playing tag.
1. Chapter 1

**Tag**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING **

**written with Foalswish**

It was a sunny day in The Great Valley not a cloud in the sky.A perfect day for the gang to play tag.

Littlefoot smiled and ran over to his grandparents "Morning Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Good morning my Littleone."replied Grandma,

"Are you hungry Littlefoot?"Grandpa asked

Littlefoot knew he should eat now or pay the price later "Yeah whats for breakfast today?"

"Treestars."Grandma said,Littlefoot smiled those were his favourite.

Grandpa placed treestars in front of him "When your done you can go play,your friends came around earlier but you were still asleep"

Littlefoot nodded then quickly ate.

"Don't rush it you'll get another tummy ache" Grandma told her grandson

"Alright Grandma."Littlefoot he finished he ran off to find his friends ran to greet him,"Look who finally woke up Cera said

"Yea i guess i was pretty tired."replied littlefoot

"Cera's it!" everyone called and ran

"Hey!Cera shouted and sprinted after the gang ran Littlefoot was by a was running he was the last one, as he came close to the edge of the stream he fell and landed on his front right shot through his leg,tears

of pain formed in his eyes,Cera ran up behind him and tagged him "TAG!" Littlefoot ignored the pain and got up and went to go tag Ducky.

"You ok?" Petrie asked Littlefoot "That was bad fall"

"Yea i think i'm fine"replied Littlefoot then he tagged Petrie."Your it!"yelled Littlefoot as he ran.

Ducky tagged him "NO YOUR IT! you are you are" she giggled,Littlefoot pretended to be playing but once out of view had to sit down from the pain.

Tears coming in his eyes "Littlefoot!"yelled Grandma

Coming Grandma!" Littlefoot shouted back,he looked at the gang "I got to go.." he ran off before they could say anything. As he got home Grandma noticed him limping a littlefoot. She looked at him in concern.

"Whats wrong Grandma?"questioned Littlefoot as he quickly quit limping.

"You were just limping" Grandma said worried walking up to him.

"No."Littlefoot quickly answered,Littlefoot really wanted to lay down,standing like this brought tears to his eyes.

"Littlefoot dont lie to me."Grandma said

"I'm fine Grandma I just want to lie down" Littlefoot shook his tears

Grandma let it go."Alright my littleone off to bed."Grandma said then nuzzled him

Littlefoot walked normal till Grandma wasn't watching and started limping again. But Grandpa saw him "Littlefoot?"

Littlefoot knew what he was going to say so just answered "I'm fine Grandpa." Littlefoot laid down the pain getting worse. As Littlefoot fell asleep Grandma and Grandpa were talking about his leg.

"I saw him limping clear as day" Grandpa said

"Same here but when i asked he said he was fine.I know he wasn't telling the truth but i wonder why."Grandma replied

"Maybe he doesn't want to worry us?" Grandpa said

"But I am worried" grandma glanced at her old longnecks went over to lay beside their grandson and fell asleep worried for their

next day Grandma nudged Littlefoot "Littlefoot"

" i'm still tried."said sleepy leg was hurting even more.

"Littlefoot come on dear have some breakfast"

"Alrighty Grandma."Littlefoot said as he got up still and Grandpa saw the saw that they were watching and quickly quit limping and started to walk and Grandpa looked very concerned

"I'm hungry can we go eat now."begged Littlefoot,Grandpa just walked forward to look at the leg Littlefoot was noticed that it was getting gave it a small touch and Littlefoot jumped back in pain

"Ow"Littlefoot said.

"Littlefoot are you sure you okay?" Grandpa asked

"Yes,Grandpa."he said

"You seem to be in pain" Grandpa said as Grandma gave Litlefoot was treestars and was thinking of a way to not let them find out."No, im not."lied glanced at her grandson "eat your breakfast" she nodded to Grandpa and the two walked off to was looking at his Grandparents as they were walking away,then started to eat.

"He is hiding something" Grandpa said

Grandma glanced back at her grandson "Yes he is,but why though?"

"Maybe someone did this and is threating him to stay quiet?" Grandpa replied

Grandma thought for a bit then replied "Yes maybe but who do that?"

"I hate to say this but Mr Threehorn doesn't really like Littlefoot much",out of view Littlefoot had tears of pain pouring down his tried to stop them but he couldn't.

"Yes, but i doubt he would hurt a child."argued Grandma

"Then who?" Grandpa asked himself

"Maybe he fell or i still dont get why he wont tell us."Grandma said with worry in her voice

"He is trying to be tough and brave' Grandpa told her,Littlefoot stared at his leg knew it was injured in badly.

I have to tell them but they might get mad,thought tried to stand only to pretty much scream out in pain,his grandparents started running toward their was limping badly tears pouring they got to

their grandson they saw the tears and Littlefoot limping.

"Littlefoot!" Grandma said looked at them with the tears still coming.

"Littlefoot tell us are you hurt?"

"No"lied Littlefoot while looking at the ground.

Then the pain got too much and his legs gave in and Littlefoot fell to the ground hitting his leg and a small snap was heard,his grandparents heard the snap.


	2. Chapter 2

Before it was just sprained now he broke it."Ouch!"screamed Littlefoot,Grandma and Grandpa ran towards him.

"Littlefoot are you sure you are okay? What was that snap?"

Littlefoot sighed then replied with tears in his eyes "Yesterday when the gang and i played tag i fell the pond and i hurt my leg and i think that snap was my leg."

Grandma picked up Littlefoot and her and Grandma ran to the healers,a few minutes of waiting a swimmer healer looked over him and knew right away what was wrong "He's leg is completely broken!"

Grandpa asked in a worry tone "Can it be healed?"

"Yes but it will take a long time he will be off that leg for a while the bone is really snapped in two"the healer replied,Littlefoot sobbed in pain,Grandma and Grandpa both nuzzled him.

"What about the pain?" Grandpa asked the healer

"There is nothing i can really do for the pain,but just try to keep him off his leg keep him near you guys for a while till his leg is better as he cant may also wake up in the night because of the pain."said the healer

Grandma and Grandpa nodded and the healer walked off,"Littlefoot why didn't you tell us?"Grandpa asked.

Littlefoot buried his head in the ground and sobbed out of pain "I'm sorry"cried Littlefoot

The healer came back with a leaf and used it as a bandage and wrapped it around the broken leg "Stay off it Littlefoot,putting weight on it delays the healing that means no playing tag"He nodded the his Grandparents took him back to the nest

At the nest the gang was waiting "There you are!" Cera cried "Lets play!" Ducky cheered

"No he can't not for a while"Grandpa said sternly while Littlefoot was resting on his back.

"Why not?" Petrie asked

"Is he sick?" Cera and Ducky said worried

"His leg is broken,now run along he needs his rest."Grandma said

"How did he break his leg?" the gang asked not groaned in annoyance as he was trying to sleep.

"When he was playing please Littlefoot needs his rest."Grandpa said sternly

"But..."

Grandma stared at them "Ok we will go." they ran off and Littlefoot put Littlefoot on the ground so he could sleep he and Grandma walked off to talk. Littlefoot fell fast asleep not even noticing his grandparents leaving.

As Grandma and Grandpa talked then heard Littlefoot scream."Littlefoot are you ok?"questioned Grandpa

"I had a bad dream" Littlefoot answered, "Also my leg hurts"

Grandma laid beside him and pull him close and nuzzled him like she did when he was a fell back asleep,Grandpa looked at his grandson with sadness."I wish he didnt always go through so much pain."thought Grandpa

Littlefoot moaned with pain in his sleep.

Next morning

Littlefoot was the first one up as he looked around and saw that even the bright circle was not even burned in his leg and looked around to see his Grandparents still asleep,he licked his dry lips and limped to the water. Littlefoot looked at his reflection in the water and saw that his eyes were red from crying and his leg was swollen. Littlefoot hang his head as Grandpa walked up behind him.

Grandpa came and nuzzled him. "Its fine eyes wont stay red and your leg will start to swell down a bit."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone" Littlefoot whispered

Grandpa looked up at the sky then down at Littlefoot and said "It's i wish you would have told us."

"Littlefoot? Dear?" Grandma called walking up

Littlefoot looked away from the water and whispered "Yes,Grandma" Littlefoot placed his injured leg on the ground and let out a cry

"Whats wrong?!" Grandma asked concerned

"I ju..st put my weight on my leg."cried Littlefoot,Littlefoot hang his head as fresh tears started and he held his leg in a limp.

He felt Grandma nuzzle him then pick him up "Whoa!"yelled a suprised Littlefoot and being placed on Grandpa's back.

"What happened exactly Little one? Did someone hurt you? we won't be mad we just want to know" Grandma said

"I fell in the pond when we were playing tag."whispered Littlefoot

"Why didn't you just tell us?' Grandma whispered

Littlefoot closed his eyes then stated "I dont know."Littlefoot sobbed quietly

"Shhhhh my little one."Grandma said lovingly

By then it was daylight and the gang came over "Hi Littlefoot hi Mr and Mrs Longneck"

"Hi,children."Grandma replied

Littlefoot looked over his eyes still red "Hey guys" he whispered

"You ok Littlefoot?"Ducky asked

"Fine" Littlefoot said he placed his injured leg on the ground pretending it didn't hurt "See?"

Ducky walked around his leg and saw that it was barly even touching the ground."You lie!"

Littlefoot your not fine!"said hang his head as fresh tears started

Spike shook his leg,Ducky whispered "Can you come play?"

Littlefoot walked forward screaming out when his injured leg touched the ground. Petrie looked at him with tears in quickly picked up Littlefoot and placed him on her back she then looked at the gang and said sternly "He cant play,please leave."

The gang didn't move,"Why not?" Ducky whined "Come play Littlefoot!" Petri said

"He cant because of his leg."Grandma said sternly hang his head fresh tears starting his friends were kinda upsetting him.

"Ok then"said the gang while walking away.

Littlefoot sobbed softly holding his leg Littlefoot walked away to the nest,he layed down for awhile.

Grandma lowered her head to him "Whats wrong sweety?"

"Nothing Grandma,"Littlefoot said tiredly, "I just didnt sleep very well."Grandma nuzzled him trying to wipe away his tears. As Littlefoot leaned into Grandma's touch he slowly started to fall asleep. When he was a sleep Grandma got up and walked to were Grandpa was.

"Honey,do you think we are raising our grandson right?"Grandpa question

"Of course I mean we raised his i think we are doing ok. Why?"answered Grandma

Grandpa sighed then whispered "Because I feel likes its wrong to raise him.I mean thats what his mother was supposed to do.I just feel that we are not raising him the way she wanted him to be raised."

"I'm sure she is happy that we are raising him and that he is alive. And not dead or living alone."Grandma said

Grandpa looked at his grandson "He blames himself for her death"

"I know he does. But I understand why but he needs to let go. That it wasn't his fault it could have happened to any young one."Grandma whispered

Grandpa got up and laid down beside Littlefoot nuzzling curled up beside him then sighed. Grandma looked down at him "Rest my little one you'll feel better"He tightly shut his eyes then after 5 minutes he relaxed then went into a deep smiled and licked his head.

Grandpa looked up at the sky and saw a longneck shaped cloud "Daughter.." he whispered "We'll take care of him'

A gentle breeze blew.

The End.


End file.
